


Futures Past

by casuallyimagining



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyimagining/pseuds/casuallyimagining
Summary: With the world destroyed by Grima, Marina has only one goal in mind: to reverse the events that caused the destruction in the first place. Where Lucina would choose her father's life above all else, Marina has other ideas: to save the one who caused it all.





	Futures Past

“You’re sure this is the right choice?”

“Naga blessed us-”

“You’ll forgive my skepticism. Naga is an eternal dragon. Our parents were around our age when-”

“If this gives us even a chance of preventing all of this from happening, is it not worth doing?”

“Marina? What do you think?”

“Lucina is right. If we can prevent certain events from happening, maybe…”

“But then what happens to us? Will we just disappear? What will happen to you?”

“We can only trust that Naga has thought all of that through.”

With one last look at the destroyed castle behind her, Marina stepped into the portal. An intense wind engulfed her, and she could feel a deep pressure building in her ears. Then, all of a sudden, she was falling far and fast. Quickly, the ground met her unforgivingly. She would probably be feeling that until she found a healer.

Standing, Marina assessed her surroundings. She knew these woods well. The only problem was that she had no idea _when_ she was. Hopefully, she could get to the nearest village quickly and find a way to figure out how far along the war was. The war against Plegia moved quickly, and she didn’t want to be too late.

The forest was almost silent in the pre-dawn morning. Animal estimated the sun was almost ready to rise. She could hear some animals scurrying around in the tree limbs, and here and there a bird would chirp, but the most prominent sounds were her footsteps through the underbrush as she picked her way to the high road. She was glad to be so familiar with the forest she had landed in. It was easy to get turned around among the trees, but she had spent many days this far south exploring and thwarting brigand attacks with her friends.

Nearly an hour later, the trees started to thin, and Marina could see the road just beyond. Reaching the road, she gripped the bag slung over her shoulder. Eventually, she would have to check to make sure the things she brought with her had all made the journey. The bag felt heavy enough, so it was a priority for another time. Sighing, Marina turned right out of the forest and began the long walk to Ylisstol.

She hadn’t walked long, though, when she came upon six familiar figures. She couldn’t help but be shocked; normally, they made better time than this. She scrambled to think of a plan. It wouldn’t take long for them to notice her following them, and when they did, Marina suspected they would have some questions. Namely, what she was doing this far south.

Deciding it would be better than making it seem like she was stalking the group, Marina jogged forward slightly. “Chrom! Hey, Chrom!” Ahead, she saw the figures jump slightly before turning. Clearly, she had surprised them. When she finally caught up to them, she was glad to see they all looked pleased to see her.

“Rina? What are you doing this far south?” Chrom raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were taking a break for the next few days.”

“Well, I was…” Marina tried to think back to the significant events that happened in the south. “But then I was visiting one of the nearby villages, and they mentioned some brigands heading toward Southtown. I figured I’d go check it out.” She grinned and laughed. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you got there first.”

“The brigands were no trouble.” Marina could almost hear the scoff in Frederick’s voice.

“Yeah, it was those nasty zombies that were the problem!” Lissa’s tone didn’t match what she was saying.

Zombies? She didn’t remember any zombies. They couldn’t mean…?

“I’m sorry, what?” They started to walk again. Sully and Frederick rode ahead to scout, leaving the other five Shepherds behind. “Zombies? That’s impossible.”

“I’m afraid not.” Chrom sighed. “They were soldiers, but they had a strange aura about them. And they were hard to kill.”

“And they fell out of the sky!” Lissa seemed both mystified and terrified of the new foes.

Not good. If the Risen had followed Marina or the others through the portal, who knows what new battles this world would be subjected to? This mission was going to be less straightforward than she had hoped. 

“They were the strangest things…” Chrom shrugged. “I’ve never seen them before. Hopefully we don’t make a habit out of finding them.”

Lissa walked quickly ahead and turned around so that she was walking backwards. “It was so lucky that Marth showed up to help. Otherwise, we’d be goners!”

“Marth? The hero king? Are you sure?”

“Yeah! He jumped out of the hole in the sky and saved Chrom and I from those scary zombies!” Lissa began to recount the battle, complete with her own sound effects.

Marina only half-listened. So, Marth had made it through. Good. Maybe they would be successful after all. The whole charade of the mask had seemed unnecessary before they went into the portal, but now, Marina was glad for it. It would be difficult to explain.

A cough from beside her brought Marina out of her thoughts. She turned her head at the sound, catching a pair of golden eyes briefly. Marina’s heart jumped into her throat as she shot the new Shepherd a smile.

“I’m sorry. I don’t believe we’ve met.” Her tongue felt dry in her mouth. Why was she nervous? “Chrom brings home so many strays, I guess I’ve just become accustomed to seeing new faces.” Lissa and Marina chuckled. Just in front of them, Chrom grunted in protest, but was otherwise silent. Marina extended her hand. “I’m Marina.”

The newcomer took her hand gently and offered her a soft smile. “Robin. It’s good to meet you.”

“You as well, Robin. I hope you’re finding your time with the Shepherds to be positive.”

“Oh yes.” Robin’s eyes scrunched closed as he laughed. “Yes, so far it’s been interesting.” At Marina’s raised eyebrow, he continued. “A good interesting. Eventful. I don’t think I’ve ever been that afraid I was going to be ripped limb from limb twice in one day before.”

She laughed. “Some days are more _eventful_ than others, I suppose.” 

“Robin has amnesia,” Lissa offered, spinning her staff in her hands as she walked. “We found him sleeping in a field. Frederick doesn’t trust him.”

Amnesia? Well, that was new. How would this change things? Marina hated to think it, but was there a way she could use this memory loss to her advantage? It might end up being for the best. Perhaps not remembering his past might help change his future. “I wouldn’t take too much offense to that. Frederick barely seems to trust me, and he’s known me since I was a babe in arms.” Marina patted Robin’s shoulder. “With luck and time, old Freddie the Wary will warm up to you.”

With one last smile, she picked up her pace to catch up with Chrom. She pretended not to notice the slightly pink tinge to Robin’s cheeks.

The path she was walking may prove to be long and dangerous, but deep down, Marina knew she would travel it a thousand times if it meant saving the ones she loved. This could work. This _had_ to work. She would make sure of it.


End file.
